El GRAN robo de colmillo sagrado
by Ty Hiwatari
Summary: Kinochiwa soy nueva en esta seccion y este es mi primer fic aqui ahora Colmillo sagrado ha sido robado, Inuyasha en la escuela, un monje pervertido con la mama de Aome?, Sango se enamora de Hoyo?, LEAN y piedad es mi primer intento de fic en Inuyasha
1. Chapter 1

Kaira—Hi, me presento soy nueva en esta seccion de Inuyasha, pero espero poder llevarme muy bien con ustedes y aquí les dejo el inicio corto de un fic largo de humor InuxAome

**El robo de Colmillo Sagrado**

Era un lindo dia los pajaros cantaban, no habia demonios por ahí rondando…bueno solo estaba un Hibrido (demonio/humano) platicando (Platicando, peleando diria yo ¬¬) con una chica humana que vestia un traje de secundaria n.n

Ya te dije que…NO VOY A HACER ESO!—grita

Y por que no ;-; ademas te verias lindo asi n/n—La discusión era…que Aome queria que inuyasha se disfrazara de Gato (osea con colita, bigotes lo normal ¬¬) para que lo acompañara a la fiesta de disfraces de su escuela n.n

Inuyasha acepta la proposicion de la señorita n.n—dice Miroku que esta detrás de Aome tocando "cosas"

¬¬ Excelencia comportese—dice Sango dandole una bofetada

Y en otro lado…un joven alto, guapo, de cabello plateado…y que tiene un super cuerpo…(Es Sesshomaru para que capten ¬¬) esta descanzando pero sigiue ALERTA ANTE CUALQUIER ATAQUE

En eso llega una sombra y se lleva su espada y el ni cuenta u.u

**Continuara…**

Kaira—Hasta ahí le dejo es que quiero ver como "impacta" mi llegada XD

Inuyasha—Por que tiene que llegar otra loca TT

Aome—INUYASHA RESPETA A LA SEÑORITA!

Miroku—n.nU disculpe damita…no quisiera ser la madre de mis hijos—le doy una bofetada en ambos cachetes—TT solo tenia que decir no…

Si quieren que ponga ya el mero inicio…dejen 3 rewiews BYe

Espero llegar a caerles bien n.n


	2. ahora inicio

El GRAN robo de colmillo sagrado…

Inu.-No que gran titulo eh ¬¬

Aome.-Inuyasha no me obligues a decir…

Tranquilos n.nU vamos mejor hay que Empezar con el fic no?

Miroku.-Usted tiene toda la razón dulce jovencita—Dice mientras me toca donde no debe

Sango.-Quieto excelencia—Y le planta una bofetada

Inu.-Bien hecho ¬¬

Aome.-Abajo!—Y terminamos con el Hibrido estampado u.u

¬¬ TODOS CALLENSE! Y déjenme empezar con mi fic

Los demás.- n.nU Inuyasha no le pertenece al igual que los demás personajes todos son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi…o al menos hasta que Kaira se le ocurra mandar al franco-tirador

Ahora si:

**Capitulo 1, inicio, ayuda, fiesta n.n**

Como iba diciendo, a el GRAN Seshoomaru le robaron su espada mientras dormía, al despertar, la única persona que se dio cuenta del tremendo embrollo fue la dulce Rin—Amo, Seshoomaru, amo, AMO SESSHOOMARU!—dice dulcemente n.nU—o.-, o.o, que sucede Rin?—SE HAN LLEVADO SU ESPADA! XO—O.O Quien ha osado robarme a mí, el gran Seshoomaru! QUIEN HA SIDO CAPAZ?--¬¬ si lo supiera ya le hubiera dicho señor Seshoomaru

Cállate niña insolente y deja en paz al amo—en eso Seshoomaru con toda su DELICADEZA de siempre pasa sobre el—X.x que malo es usted—Espere! No va ir por colmillo sagrado?—O.O como sabes que así se llama la espada, que…cof, me robaron, cof?—es que el titulo de esta cosa dice que se trata de el GRAN robo de colmillo sagrado u.u—Seshoomaru ve el titulo y dice—Ah, pos si verdad u.u

Y en otro lado

Vamos Inuyasha, te ves muy lindo n/n—ME NIEGO A SALIR ASI ¬´¬--Señorita Aome, es cierto que en su época hay muchas damitas que me quieren conocer? n/n—pregunta el pervertido—Ayyy, excelencia, me sorprende su curiosidad—Noten el sarcasmo de Sango-chan—INUYASHA! ABAJO!

PAS, agujero en el suelo y hanyou estampado u.u

X.x odio este maldito conjuro—Inuyasha o aceptas venir como MI pareja al baile de disfraces de la escuela o te amarro del barranco mas alto que encuentre y digo, ABAJO, ABAJO, ABAJO, ABAJO Y MAS ABAJO!—Para estas alturas inuyasha de segurito ya paso a mejor vida u.uU—X.x auch!—Inuyasha eso te pasa por no respetar a la señorita Aome—Dice tocando los encantos de "la señorita Aome"

ù/ú MONJE MIROKU!—Se voltea indignada—PAF!—Cachetadon XD—(TT pobre de mi—Bien merecido ¬¬ ESO ES AOME XD

Y donde la perra…digo la muerta de Kikyo ¬¬

u.u pobre Inuyasha, pero ya que el ira ahí, pues no me vendría mal un poco de descanso de la perla, espíritus y todo eso :D, Ay bonita soy, que linda soy, COMO ME QUIERO nWn—Idiota ¬¬

Así pues tenemos a Inuyasha disfrazado de Gato solo un traje las orejas ya se parecen XD, a un Miroku disfrazado de oso cariñoso –Idiota ¬¬, pervertido—A sango como un tigre blanco y Aome disfrazada de Princesa de la Luna n.n

Por que a nosotros nos tocaron puros disfraces feos TT?—Cuales feos el mió si me gusta n.n—Pues por que a mi se me dio la regalada Gana ok? ¬¬ algún otro problema?—u.u No, así esta bien…TT nos vemos ridículos

En el año 2000.-

Oigan y quien creen que sea la pareja de Aome?—Ella dijo que seria ese chico rebelde, celoso y posesivo ¬o¬, aunque aun insisto que debió ser Hoyo—Pues si pero ya conoces a Aome…

FLASH BACK

Higurashi—grita un chico desde lejos—O.O Hoyo, que se te ofrece?—Oye quisieras ser mi pareja en el baile n.n—E-Este…o.oU, pues la verdad… "Piensa en algo antes que estas digan si…O.O ya se" Yo ya tengo pareja Hoyo n.nU—O.O, bueno ;-; me voy—Aome, no seas así con el pobre Hoyo…y además quien será tu pareja ¬¬ eh haber quien?—n.nU Inuyasha…y le diré también a Sango, Miroku y Shippo que vengan n.n "Espero que Inuyasha acepte u.u"

¬¬, Aome, sabes creo que no esta bien que el venga—O.o? Y por que no—No dices que a donde vas tu te acompaña Koga, ese chico aventado ¬¬ o me equivoco?—o.o, pues…yo no creo que se entere n.nU—Aja, y que hay de ese libidinoso…Y SI TE SIGUE Y NOS HACE ALGO TT—No se preocupen n.nU…

Aome—Dice una de sus amigas tomando sus manos—Confiaremos en ti no nos defraudes ;-;--O.OU, bueno…como digan…glup.

END FLASH BACK

Aome y su prole ya habían llegado a esta época, su madre contrato un chofer para que los llevara…y ahí dentro…

OoO Órale, esta cosa si que va rápido—Dice Inuyasha—n.n me alegra que te diviertas—Señorita Aome que clase de Carroza es esta, parece que algún hechicero le ha puesto un conjuro para que sea mas rápida que Inuyasha o.o—n.nU es solo un auto, y se mueve por medio de un motor, es algo complicado…pero para esta época hay muchos avances…--AHHHHHHHHH OoO!—QUE SUCEDE SANGO!—Preguntan todos al oir gritar a Sango—MIREN, HAY LUZ Y ES DE NOCHE!—Caída estilo anime de Aome—Ohhhhhh—Dicen los lelos estos ¬¬--n.nU Sango, lo que sucede es que eso es la electricidad…un descubrimiento de la ciencia—ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, con esto ya no hay necesidad de tener velas n.n—Y es mas barato n.n—Vaya…

Y en el pozo…

o.o?...pues yo siempre veo a esa chica que va con el incompetente de mi hermano salir por aquí…--Una pregunta amo bonito n.nU—Que quieres ¬¬, dilo ya—PARA QUE BUSCAMOS A INUYASHA?—n.n sencillo, lo mas obvio es que el sepa donde o al menos quien se llevo mi espada…además esa chica sabe mucho y la podría encontrar y yo después se la robo a ellos y ya u.u—Y si les pedimos ayuda?—O.O, ¬¬ no Rin, por que si hacemos eso como voy a quedar yo?—u.u como diga usted señor Seshoomaru…

**Y esta historia continuara…**

Se acabo mi inspiración u.u

Inu—Idiota de Seshoomaru ¬¬

Aome—Abajo!—Hanyou estampado

Miroku—Señorita Kaira…usted que poderes tiene por que supongo que esos agujeros de la pared no son por nada o si ¬¬

u.u Poderes de sacerdotisa…y quien se meta conmigo lo mato…así de simple

Inu—Idiota

Aome, me haces el favor…si pequeña—Le doy un megáfono

Aome—ABAJO!—hasta con eco

Inu—X.x—Ya se murió u.u

Dejen rewiews bye nOn


End file.
